Half my soul is yours
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: I just want to be the reason you smile, but why is so hard to make you see me? I'm here! right here! and will always be here, for you...cause half my soul is yours...


**Half My Soul Is Yours**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima Property**

**Warning: Miss type and wrong grammar**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

_**(n/p: NOAH - Separuh aku** _)

She is a kind and beautiful girl. She is caring, sweet, have sense of humor, but why her love story never ended good. She will always cry. Her tears will always fall down to her red cheek. And I will always be the shoulder where she cries.

**Dan terjadi lagi kisah lama yang terulang kembali**  
**Kau terluka lagi dari cinta rumit yang kau jalani**

"I can't stand it, Natsu. H-he just playing with me!" she cried for a hundred times today. I sighed and sit beside her at park bench. Everyone who passed looked at us like I did something bad to her. "I told you before; he is not a kind guy. He is a bastard!" I said patted her back. She suddenly hugged me and cried in my arms. "I should listen to you. Gomen…I'm such an idiot!" she cursed herself. Man, its better I take a train around the country than seeing her crying like this. But seriously, I hate transportation. -_-

**Aku ingin kau merasa kamu mengerti aku mengerti kamu**  
**Aku ingin kau sadari cintamu bukanlah dia**

"Lucy, this is not the end of the world. You will find a better guy than that bastard. You just need to let him go." And again the same thing came out from my mouth. I just want to be honest; I'm not kind of sweet guy or a soft heart boy. But I can't let her cry alone, can I? Beside she is my best friend, someone important to me, but I want to be more than that…I want her to realize that **_I love her_.**

**Dengar laraku, suara hati ini memanggil namamu**  
**Karena separuh aku dirimu**

I can't understand her feeling. The feelings when you want someone, when you care about someone, when you want that person look at you but they just turn away, leaving you alone. I guess today is not the right time to let her know what I feel in. I let go her hugged and looked at her honey brown eyes. "Listen here! You are the strongest, cutest, kindest, and weirdest girl that I know." I said and it's worked, she chuckled. "A guy can't stop you, right? Cheer up! There's a thousand guy waiting for you out there!" includes me if you want to know. Man, I'm such a hopeless guy, am I not?

**Ku ada di sini, pahamilah kau tak pernah sendiri**  
**Karena aku selalu di dekatmu saat engkau terjatuh**

We walked home together that day. She hold my hand tight, and that thing make me blush a bit. "Natsu, do you know, that I feel like you always here when I fall?" she asked without look at me. I smiled to myself, "really? I'm just trying to be there for my best friend. Aren't you will do something same?" And idiot! You ruined it! She giggled and nodded. "You are such a good best friend, you know that? I glad that I met you." When I heard her, I felt my heart beat stopped awhile. Best friend, huh? Well, is that mean I can't keep my hope high?

**Aku ingin kau merasa kamu mengerti aku mengerti kamu**  
**Aku ingin kau pahami cintamu bukanlah dia**

At university my job is not done, yet. "Stay away from me Sting! I told you we are done!" I heard Lucy's voice behind the tree. So I sneaked out to peek at her. Not in pervert mean, okay? I saw her with Sting!

"Lucy! I told you I'm sorry. I want you back!" he said persuade her. Lucy stepped back, "I told you no! I don't want to fall into the some hole. We are done, Sting." Way to go Lucy! Now, run! I screamed in my head but what I saw, Sting grabbed Lucy's hand and hold it tight. I can't see Lucy hold pain in her right arm.

**Dengar laraku, suara hati ini memanggil namamu**  
**Karena separuh aku dirimu**

_'I can't hide anymore.'_ I thought to myself, so I came out from my hide place and pushed Sting away from Lucy. "Let your dirty hand of from her!" I glared at him. Sting gave me you-must-be-kidding look.

"Well, who we have here? A lonely best friend? Or a guy who never has courage to tell a girl he likes about his feeling?" I griped my teeth. I can feel Lucy's disbelieve look, she must be confused now. "Lucy is taken, and she is mine." He said tried to make me feel down.

**Dengar laraku, suara hati ini memanggil namamu**

"I won't give Lucy to a bastard like you." Sting laughed at me. Lucy grabbed my hand and shake it, "N-Natsu, let's we get going." She whispered, but she kept her head down, avoiding eye contact with me. Good! Now Sting's words hit her.

I pulled my hand from her, "give me a minute." I ran to Sting and punched him in the face. Sting hit the ground hard, and I can see blood fell down from his nose. "Stay away from Lucy. Or you will regret it!" I said with my glare then walked away and took Lucy with me.

**Karena separuh aku, menyentuh laramu**

All the away there's just silence. "Why are you did that?" She said break the silence. "I can't stand a person who hurt my friend." I said and silence remained. "You don't know what I feel in when Sting cheated on me." She said again, I sighed. "Why are you acting like you know everything about me? Why are you did that, How if I want to come back to him?" I stopped my step and turned around to face her.

**Semua lukamu telah menjadi milikku**

"I did that because I know you don't want to come back to him. You are screaming in your head for help to get you out from there. Maybe your mouth can tell lie but your eyes never lie, Lucy." She froze, maybe I scared her but I just told her what I feel.

"Y-You can just leave me deal with it!" She said half screaming, "I can't." She bites her bellow lip. "W-what do you mean you can't?! Why are you saying all this stuff? Why don't you just leave me like other guy!?" Her tears started falling down, her body is shaking.

**Karena separuh aku dirimu**

"You don't like me, do you? So why are you did this thing?" I took deep breath and looked at her honey brown eyes. "That's right. I don't like you." Her eyes showed sadness and gave me I-knew-it look.

"But I love you." She froze, she turned her face to face me. There's a blush in her cheek. I can feel my cheek become hot too, and my heartbeat going faster and faster. "You can hate me now! Man! You can hate me forever! But Luce, I will always love you." I sighed of relief and then, I felt something warm and soft in my lips.

I blinked my eyes couple times. "W-what was that?" Lucy turned her red face at me, "that's a pay back, idiot!" I blushed even more then laughed at myself. I ran at her and took her hand, "for what?" she holds back my hand, "everything. N-now s-shut up, will you?!" she is maybe mad but I can feel what she feels..

**Cause half my soul is hers…**

* * *

Okay! Ahahahahhaha, it's weird I know. Actually this is a sad and gloomy song and I just made it like a happy song *get killed by the singer*

Well, I hope you guys all understand what the story mean, I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and else. Thanks for read, don't forget to review :D


End file.
